1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an awning, and in particular relates to a portable awning having a shading element, an attachment strap for anchoring the shading element to an existing vertical support structure, and poles for rigidly maintaining the shading element at a vertically elevated position above the ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many millions of individuals engage in various outdoor recreational activities, including camping, picnicking, or merely reclining outdoors in a lounge chair. Although such outdoor activities generally afford a great deal of satisfaction and pleasure to an individual, there are notable drawbacks associated with such activities. In particular, inclement environmental conditions, including direct sunlight, rain, and wind, may make it difficult for the individual to comfortably remain outdoors for a prolonged period of time. Accordingly, there is a need for a portable awning which is easily and selectively mounted to a variety of existing support structures, and which provides protection from inclement environmental conditions, thereby making it possible for the individual to comfortably remain outdoors for a prolonged period of time.
A variety of portable awnings have been devised. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,280 to Jeske appears to show a portable awning which is selectively wound around a roller tube, having telescoping legs and guy lines for lateral stability. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,618,065 to Davis appears to show a portable awning which is foldable, having embedded tubular elements for support. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,145 to Baka appears to show a portable awning comprising a roller tube supported by a pair of adjustable support poles, and a header bar having suction cups for selective attachment to a roof of an existing vehicle.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.